Ma rencontre avec elle
by K'mylle
Summary: Une petite ville grise et froide, des meurtres et une rencontre qui créera la découverte de deux mondes inconnus : celui de l'ombre certes, mais surtout, celui de l'amour.
1. Chapitre 1

_C'est en lisant les histoires Alice-Bella présentes sur ce site – Je remercie Tous les auteurs de ces dernières d'ailleurs comme je n'ai pas toujours pris le temps de commenter (désolée) – que j'ai eu la subite envie d'en écrire une également._

_** Bien évidemment l'univers, les personnages, les noms de villes ou autres ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne peux prétendre qu'au semblant d'histoire qui tourne autour._

_** Lorsque j'ai lu les livres de Stephenie Meyer, il y a de ça bien longtemps maintenant, je me souviens avoir beaucoup apprécié le couple formé par Bella et Edward mais préférence oblige, ici vous ne lirez pas de ce couple-là donc._

_** Pour finir : n'étant en rien Stephenie Meyer et surtout n'égalant en rien son imagination et son talent, les caractéristiques mentales des personnages vont différer, les caractéristiques vampiriques ne sont pas toutes à fait les mêmes et, j'espère que la lecture de ma petite histoire ne sera pas trop décevante._

_Sur ce, Bonne Lecture._

* * *

**Ma rencontre avec elle**

**~ Chapitre 1 ~**

*.*.*.*

Je ne saurais dire si le destin existe réellement, pourtant je crois en ce fait complètement dément. Vous pourriez dire que je suis folle, et sérieux j'affirme que dans mon cerveau doit se trouver un certain bémol. Ne vous trompez cependant pas je pense que nous sommes libres de nos actes, mais de décider de certains faits nous ne sommes peut-être pas aptes. Cette personne que je viens tout juste de rencontrer, ai-je vraiment décidé par moi-même de l'aimer ? Je doute fort de cette réalité, alors pourquoi est-ce dans ses bras que je souhaite plus que tout me retrouver ? Plonger dans son univers pour que plus rien n'aille de travers…

*.*.*.*

Je secouai vivement la tête, à quoi étais-je en train de penser là ? Au destin ? La folie venait-elle de m'atteindre subitement ? Je fronçai les sourcils, réalisant que nous n'avions pas bougé d'un pouce depuis quelques minutes déjà, enfin…non, je mentais en affirmant cela. _Elle _n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis quelques minutes. Je doutai même sérieusement qu'elle fût en train de respirer, chose pourtant impossible, non ? Je le disais j'étais en train de devenir folle.

Le malaise me gagna et je me passai une main dans les cheveux, cherchant dans ce geste à garder contenance. Nerveusement, je me balançai d'un pied sur l'autre avant de demander d'une voix qui – j'en étais sure – était complètement inaudible :

- Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

Elle cligna vivement des yeux en secouant doucement la tête. Je m'étais trompée, elle semblait avoir parfaitement entendu ma question, à moins bien sûr qu'elle n'eut été dotée d'une ouïe complètement surhumaine. J'esquissai un léger sourire, je délirai complètement là, il allait falloir arrêter un peu, j'avais déjà eu mon compte de bizarreries pour cette journée.

Quand j'y repensai, comment aurais-je pu savoir qu'un simple train raté aurait eu autant de conséquences désastreuses ? J'étais venue à Forks pour un petit séminaire de psychologie, étudier le fonctionnement des individus n'était pas ce que je trouvais de plus passionnant mais j'admettais que ça pouvait être fortement utile, surtout dans le cadre de ma profession. Durant une semaine j'avais enchainé les conférences, certaines bien plus intéressantes que d'autres mais grâce à l'apport financier d'une famille importante de cette petite ville, nous avions été reçus comme des rois. Des locaux somptueux, des petits fours tous des plus exquis, l'hôtel où nous avions passé nos nuits…et bien que dire…il était tout simplement majestueux. Rien à l'origine ne pouvait laisser présager que la malchance s'abattrait sur mes oreilles.

Mais, il m'avait fallu louper le train qui me ramènerait chez moi. Pas que j'avais hâte de m'y retrouver puisque rien de bien palpitant ne m'attendait dans le petit appartement qui me servait de domicile, cependant je n'étais pas en vacances et le travail, et bien, c'était le travail. Ça ne patientait pas.

Panne de réveil, grève des taxis, pas de transport en commun, réticence des habitants à prendre un auto-stoppeur ou plutôt réticence face à l'inconnue que j'étais à leur yeux. Et puis, personne n'aurait pu prédire cette foutue tempête de neige qui surprit en toute beauté les pronostiques météorologiques… J'avais tout de même fini par mettre les pieds à la gare avant que le temps ne se gâte définitivement mais, le train venait de quitter le quai depuis cinq minutes à peine – comble de mon infortune – et, ce fut à ce moment-là que tout fut paralysé.

Je dirais avoir passé trois bonnes heures en compagnie du chef de gare et de ma mauvaise humeur avant que la neige n'ait arrêté de tomber, et encore une heure pour que les premiers déblayements n'aient vu le jour. Je ne sus comment j'avais fini par regagner l'hôtel, les routes, les rues, toutes voies de circulation semblaient impraticables et surtout meurtrières. Mais, après encore un temps de marche qui me parut interminable, je finis par apporter mon être, trempé de la tête aux pieds, gelé jusqu'à l'os dans le hall de cet hébergement de luxe.

Tant je devais ressembler à une loque, les employés me regardèrent avec méfiance, presque choqués qu'une personne telle que moi osait pénétrer dans ce lieu dépourvu de la moindre saleté, impeccable par sa netteté. J'avais grimacé plus que sourit avant de leur expliquer ma fâcheuse situation. On m'accorda tout de même gracieusement de pourvoir réintégrer la chambre que j'occupais encore le matin-même dans l'attente de pouvoir clarifier ma situation.

Après une longue, très très longue douche où je ne fis pas économie sur la température, je m'étais habillée pour sortir de la chambre. Je n'avais aucune envie de tourner en rond alors aller manger un bout me paraissait être une bonne idée, encore quelque chose dont j'aurais du m'abstenir.

Professionnalisme obligea, mes oreilles n'avaient pu que capter des brides de conversations qui ne manquèrent pas de m'intéresser, en savoir plus ne fut alors pas négociable mais devant la réserve que manifestèrent les employés et quelques clients de l'hôtel, je pris la résolution de glaner directement plus d'informations au poste de police se trouvant quelques rues plus loin.

C'était donc tout naturellement que je m'étais de nouveau retrouvée à braver la neige et le froid mordant de cette journée. Les heures s'éternisèrent en compagnie du shérif et la nuit était déjà tombée depuis un moment lorsque je sortis enfin du commissariat, un trait inquiet barrant mon visage.

Même si j'avais la tête perdue dans de sombres pensées, je ne comprenais toujours pas comment j'avais fait pour la percuter, c'était comme si cette fille avait déboulé de nulle part. Mes yeux attentifs auraient pu en jurer, elle n'était pas là un instant avant et puis, la voilà devant moi, les fesses dans la neige après m'avoir tamponné de plein fouet, ayant conscience que c'est parce qu'elle s'était projeté en arrière que je me tenais encore sur mes jambes. Ses yeux onyx – vraiment magnifiques – rivés aux miens, comme pour ne plus jamais les lâcher.

Je secouai vivement la tête, me déconnectant de ce regard envoutant avant que ma conscience ne réalisa ce qu'il se passait, elle à terre, moi debout… Je lui proposai mon aide mais, elle cligna vivement des yeux en secouant doucement la tête.

Je décidai tout de même de faire fi de sa réponse, et m'approchant d'elle, je lui attrapai la main pour l'aider à se lever. Un long frisson me parcourt au contact de ses doigts étrangement froids, était-elle restée trop longtemps dans la neige ? Je n'eus pas le temps de me poser plus de questions, ses yeux furent de nouveaux rivés aux miens, noirs, froids presque dangereux avec un petit quelque chose que je n'analysais pas.

Mon cœur était-il en train de valser la chamade ? Ou s'était-il arrêté de battre ? Je ne saurais vraiment le dire, en cet instant j'avais l'impression que ma poitrine se déchirait, seulement ce n'était pas douloureux, bien au contraire. Il semblait qu'un doux fluide, plein d'harmonie, parcourait mes veines.

Dans un tremblement que je ne parvins pas à contrôler, mon corps entier frissonna, souhaitant plus que ce simple contact alors que ma raison me criait de reculer, qu'il serait dangereux de désirer plus. C'était avec ce tiraillement interne que j'eus tout loisir d'assister à l'évolution de son faciès.

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, elle se transforma littéralement. Son air quelque peu perdu et intrigué laissa place à une expression de marbre où plus rien ne semblait lisible, ses yeux perdirent de leur beauté en faisant place à une colère bien vivante, ses sourcils s'arquèrent de mécontentement… La jeune femme retira vivement sa main de la mienne, comme si ce contact venait de la brûler avant de se reculer et de tourner les talons.

Elle s'éloigna vivement de moi d'un pas raide qui lui donna une démarche étrange, sans m'adresser la moindre parole, ne m'accordant plus le moindre regard. Me plantant là, seule dans la rue, au milieu de toute cette neige, la tête emplit de questions.

Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux à mon tour, ouvris la bouche, la refermai pour me passer une main dans les cheveux, laissant échapper malgré moi un petit rire mal à l'aise. Non mais c'était quoi ça ? Que venait-il de se passer au juste ? C'était qui cette fille ? Et puis, pourquoi mon cœur se pinçait-il subitement ? Ça n'avait aucun sens…

Je décidai de rentrer sans attendre à l'hôtel autant pour ne pas attraper la crève que pour échapper à cet agacement grandissant face à mon impuissance pour trouver les réponses satisfaisantes. Je pensais qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil ne pouvait que me faire du bien, d'autant plus qu'il était, au point de vue de la situation, bien évident que mes jours ici ne faisaient que commencer.

Mais j'étais loin, bien loin de rejoindre mon lit pour trouver le sommeil.

Un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre alors que je pénétrai dans le hall, je tournai mon regard sur la droite, en direction de ce son fracassant. Et, sans crier gare, mes yeux rencontrèrent de nouveau _les siens_ mais – pour ma plus grande frustration – elle détourna aussitôt le regard, adoptant une expression pincée.

J'haussai les épaules, quelques peu irritée avant de me diriger vers le bar alors qu'elle se trouvait derrière le comptoir. Je profitai de la lumière pour la détailler, chose que la nuit m'avait empêché de faire un peu plus tôt. Les cheveux plutôt courts, d'un brun tirant vers le noir corbeau, un peu plus grande que moi sans doute grâce au port de talons, le visage fin, pâle, d'une beauté que je qualifierais d'ensorcelante, et ses yeux… Les mots semblèrent me manquer en cet instant.

Installée derrière le bar, elle essuyait des verres pour les empiler ensuite sur les étagères se trouvant dans son dos. Certain de ces mêmes verres qu'elle avait échappés à mon arrivée…en m'apercevant ? Je secouai la tête, réalisant que j'étais au comble du délire, je n'étais pas le centre du monde et certainement pas du sien. Elle avait seulement fait preuve de maladresse rien de plus.

Elle me jeta un coup d'œil après de nombreuses secondes, comme venant de réaliser que je ne partirais pas malgré son attitude peu avenante. Elle se détourna et lâcha un soupir qui ne m'échappa pourtant pas même s'il semblait qu'elle ait cherché à faire dans la discrétion.

Je continuai à la regarder intriguée en m'asseyant sur un des hauts tabourets attenant au comptoir, dans un automatisme dont je ne fais habituellement pas preuve. Je ne me reconnaissais pas.

Pour sauver les apparences et reprendre un peu d'aplomb, je décidai de porter un regard sur le lieu. La petite piste de danse déserte – rien de bien étonnant pour cette petite ville dont le temps ne jouait pas en sa faveur – rajouta à l'atmosphère paisible qui régnait, l'apparence de ce bar était à la fois chaleureuse et accueillante et je savais qu'il devait être un point de ralliement pour bon nombre d'habitants.

Une voix cristalline, d'une sonorité chantante et très agréable à mon oreille me tira de mes réflexions. Pivotant sur moi-même, je lui fis de nouveau face et devant son haussement de sourcils interrogatifs qui n'atténuait en rien la beauté de ses traits, je dus mener une lutte interne pour ne pas rougir. Que venait-elle de me dire ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée et le sourire d'excuse que je réussis à esquisser sembla l'amuser, peut-être ma bouche n'était-elle parvenue qu'à grimacer.

- Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ?

Un grand sourire barra alors ses traits, illuminant jusqu'à ses yeux lorsque ma tête tourna de gauche à droite, répondant par la négation à sa question.

- Alors que faites-vous ici au juste ? Demanda-t-elle sans se départir de la soudaine bonne humeur qui venait de la saisir.

- Je me la demande…

Je finis par prononcer ces quatre mots d'un souffle faible et incertain, prenant conscience que la seule raison pour que je fusse ici, en réalité, c'était elle. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra alors que mes doigts pianotèrent nerveusement le comptoir.

Elle sourit de nouveau, posa une main, d'une fraicheur qui me surprit, sur les miennes faisant ainsi cesser mon activité et déposa un verre devant ma personne.

- Offert par la maison, dit-elle après un temps où elle sembla retenir sa respiration, ça vous détendra.

Et, aussi vite que cette action avait démarré, elle se termina. La jeune femme retira sa main à une vitesse ahurissante, se détourna, la mine soucieuse, le regard étrangement sombre, laissant sur ma peau de subtils picotements.

Je la regardai, interdite, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot pour la remercier, incapable d'ébaucher le moindre début de geste et ce fut sous mes yeux surpris qu'elle jeta à terre le torchon qu'elle tenait entre les mains pour sortir précipitamment, cherchant à mettre la plus grande distance possible entre elle et moi ?

Je clignai des yeux, geste qui en à peine une soirée semblait être devenu chose commune, je ne comprenais une fois de plus rien à ce qu'il venait de se passer, c'était quoi son problème à cette femme ? Était-elle aussi étrange avec tout le monde ou était-ce une attitude qui m'était exclusivement réservée ?

J'haussai les épaules en attrapant mon verre pour le boire d'une traite, l'alcool brula ma gorge dans une descente délicieuse et réconfortante, calmant la tension qui était venue posséder mon corps.

Lasse et fatiguée, je me passai une main dans les cheveux, me redressai et rejoignis l'ascenseur pour gagner ma chambre. Délaissant cette drôle de rencontre dans un coin de mon esprit, je ne mis pas bien longtemps à trouver le sommeil mais, malgré le refoulement dont je fis preuve, mes rêves furent hantés par un sourire flottant sur un visage d'une pâleur mortelle, percé par des yeux pleins de défis saveurs onyx.

Je souris dans mon sommeil, les challenges m'ayant toujours attirés. Cette femme, dont j'ignorais encore tout, allait sans le vouloir, devenir pour moi un aimant dont l'attraction ne pourrait que me subjuguer corps et âme.

*.*.*.*

A suivre...

* * *

_Merci pour votre lecture en espérant que cela vous ait plu,_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Ma rencontre avec elle**

**~ Chapitre 2 ~**

*.*.*.*

J'ouvris les yeux, étrangement sereine, je n'avais pas passé une excellente nuit mais un sentiment doux que je serais bien en peine d'expliquer m'avait parcouru alors que je dormais à points fermés. Je sentais au plus profond de moi que mon séjour ici serait des plus mémorables.

Je m'habillai en vitesse après une douche rapide qui chassa les dernières brumes de mon sommeil, regrettant de ne pas posséder de vêtements plus adaptés à la situation météorologique quand au travers de la fenêtre, mes yeux rencontrèrent l'épais manteau de neige. Blanc, froid, totalement désolant.

Je soupirai avant de descendre à la réception où l'on m'indiqua qu'il était encore bien tôt pour l'ouverture du restaurant ou même du bar, dans une petite ville comme celle-ci pratiquement rien n'ouvrait avant neuf ou dix heures du matin, qui plus était un week-end, nous étions samedi après tout ! Mon envie d'un petit déjeuner matinal semblait tomber à l'eau.

Mais, sans doute au vue de mon exaspération, la réceptionniste finit par m'apprendre qu'il existait un petit café à deux rues d'ici qui serait satisfaire ma demande. Il fallait croire que j'étais une nouvelle fois contrainte de braver l'animosité du temps.

Ce fut avec soulagement que je poussai la porte de ce petit établissement, une chaleur bienvenue m'accueillit, me faisant frissonner d'allégresse. Je me frottai les bras pour chasser la poudreuse blanche qui était venue s'y déposer en levant les yeux autour de moi, ce fut à cet instant que je _la_ vit…

Mon cœur manqua un battement qui se fit très vite plus soutenu pendant quelques instants alors que des sentiments joyeux se mirent à me parcourir, je souris en m'avançant vers l'objet de mon attention qui ne semblait pas encore m'avoir vu, plongée comme elle l'était sur l'écran de son ordinateur portable.

Je pris place face à elle sans lui demander son avis, son attitude d'hier soir n'ayant pas fait montre de beaucoup d'usages je ne voyais pas pourquoi je devais en faire preuve à mon tour. Elle ne bougea pas, ne semblant pas remarquer ma présence, m'ignorant avec brio.

Irritée, je pris sur moi et demanda d'une voix que je voulus quelque peu enjouée :

- Déjà debout ?

- Oui, finit-elle par dire au bout de plusieurs secondes sans même lever la tête, d'un ton peu affable.

L'agacement marqua mon visage et m'empêcha de me demander comment savait-elle à qui elle parlait puisque je pourrais jurer qu'elle ne m'avait pas porté le moindre coup d'œil.

- Que fais-tu ? repris-je sans me formaliser de sa réponse qui manquait d'amabilité.

- Je travaille.

- Tu n'es pas barmaid ?

- Non.

- Que…

Je m'interrompis, pourquoi continuer cette conversation à sens unique ? Il semblait évident qu'elle ne désirait pas engager la conversation, j'avais la nette impression de la contrarier et, ne venait-elle pas de soupirer à l'instant ? Ignorant la pointe qui me vrilla légèrement le cœur, je repoussai ma chaise pour me lever.

- Et toi, tu es debout à une heure si matinale ?

Je suspendis mon geste, la regardant pour savoir si elle était en train de se moquer de moi. Mais, son regard rencontra enfin le mien et je sus que tel n'était pas le cas.

- Oui.

Réponse courte, rapide, vraiment superflue qui ne sembla pas la satisfaire. Je souris intérieurement, peut-être comprenait-elle ce qu'elle venait de me faire subir.

- Que fais-tu à Forks ?

- Le travail.

Je lui lançai un dernier regard, me détournant d'elle pour me lever. Elle arqua les sourcils comme je la prenais semblait-il au dépourvu mais, ce masque de surprise laissa vite place à un de ces sourires radieux dont elle avait étrangement le secret.

- Je l'ai mérité n'est-ce pas ? Dit-elle en fermant son ordinateur, donnant-donnant hein.

- C'est un peu ça, dis-je, tournant les talons.

- Je suis désolée, reste. C'est simplement que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir de la compagnie.

- J'ai cru le comprendre.

Elle plaqua ses magnifiques yeux dans les miens comme pour m'obliger à céder à sa demande, mais ce geste était inutile, j'avais une envie folle de rester auprès d'elle. Alors je me rassis, oubliant bien rapidement l'agacement qui m'animait encore quelques instants auparavant.

Elle me sourit. Je lui souris. Je me maudis intérieurement comme le malaise me gagna sans raison apparente.

- Alice Cullen, finit-elle par dire ayant, je le crus, parfaitement conscience de mon trouble. Ma famille vit à Forks et j'habite ici depuis que j'y ai ouvert le siège de ma chaîne de boutiques vestimentaires. Je suis styliste et comme tu as pu le voir barmaid à temps partiel. L'hôtel et donc le bar appartiennent à mes parents et j'aime venir m'y détendre certains soirs.

Je la regardai bouche bée, la réticence dont elle avait fait preuve jusque-là avait volé en éclat, sa prise de parole – longue – me prenait littéralement au dépourvu.

Elle rit voyant mon air pantois avant de se décider à ajouter en m'attribuant un petit clin d'œil joueur :

- Donnant-donnant n'est-ce pas.

- Isabella Swan, dis-je devant son expression malicieuse en lui attribuant un autre sourire, mais tout le monde m'appelle Bella. Je suis venue ici pour le séminaire apparemment organisé par ta famille mais suite à quelques galères je n'ai pu partir à temps d'ici et la neige a fini par me clouer sur place. Enchantée donc…

Je lui tendis une main amicale qu'elle se contenta de regarder, de fixer sans réagir, et, en cet instant, je me sentis particulièrement stupide puisqu'elle ne répondait pas à mon geste. Je récupérai ma main pour me la passer dans les cheveux sans comprendre sa façon d'agir.

- Donc ce n'est pas vraiment le travail qui te retient ici, constata-t-elle au bout d'un moment masquant que légèrement son intérêt.

- En réalité si, sans pouvoir t'en dire plus, certains événements récents m'obligent à revoir mes projets. Je suis inspecteur de police et ma hiérarchie vient de décider que j'allais profiter de mon séjour ici pour épauler le shérif dans une enquête particulièrement tordue et difficile.

- Ah je vois… Cela a-t-il un rapport avec ces deux jeunes filles retrouvées complètement exsangues ?

- Comment…

- C'est une petite ville, me coupa-t-elle, tout le monde se connait et tout se sait ici.

- Bien sûr, acquiesçai-je en me demandant si cela n'allait pas me poser quelques problèmes.

Observant très attentivement son visage, pas que je la soupçonnais de quoi que ce soit, évidemment, mais j'étais confrontée à deux meurtres et je n'avais pas l'habitude de rigoler avec mon travail. Aucun indice, aucune piste ne pouvait être négligée selon moi et si cette Alice Cullen était au courant de la moindre chose je ne voulais pas passer à coté. Comme elle venait si bien de le dire nous étions dans une petite ville où tout se savait.

Sa réaction m'étonna un peu car elle semblait extrêmement en colère alors qu'en temps habituel le crime inspirait plus de la peur, de la compassion, de la tristesse, de l'indignation ou même dans certain cas une totale indifférence avant de faire place à de la colère. Cependant, l'éclair de rage qui était en train de briller dans ses yeux était bien réel.

Mais les réactions de cette femme n'étaient pas ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de plus normal, j'en avais déjà fait les frais aussi comment me fier à son attitude ?

- J'imagine que tu ne connais pas vraiment Forks, dit-elle sans questionnement, j'aimerais te faire visiter les lieux si tu en as envie et peut-être que cela t'aidera pour cette funeste affaire.

Sa voix, mélodieuse et chantante me fit frissonner. Je balançai ma tête d'avant en arrière incapable de répondre de façon intelligible, elle m'attirait de manière trop instinctive, trop immédiate, trop…naturelle…

- Bien, commença-t-elle en se frottant les mains, heureuse de cette réponse. Alors c'est entendu.

Elle rit de nouveau, une humeur joyeuse semblant l'avoir définitivement gagnée, puis fit signe à un serveur, et passa commande pour moi.

- Je dois être un vrai trouble pour toi, s'exclama-t-elle ensuite dans une gentille moquerie, tu vas dans un bar pour ne pas boire, tu entres dans un café pour ne rien consommer. Te ferais-je oublier de penser ?

Le rouge me monta aux joues tandis qu'elle me portait un regard indéchiffrable, je déglutis mal à l'aise prenant conscience de la véracité de ses propos. Oui, elle me troublait véritablement. Mais heureusement pour moi, elle ne semblait pas attendre de réponse et je ne fis pas d'effort pour lui en fournir une.

Elle me regarda manger et boire mon café sans rompre le silence qui venait de s'imposer entre nous, semblant profiter de ma seule présence et je la remerciai silencieusement de ce moment de calme, mon esprit désorienté ayant besoin de se retrouver.

Nous passâmes la matinée dans les rues froides de la ville où Alice me montra, dans un enjouement contagieux, tout ce qu'il fallait connaitre et savoir de cet endroit. Nous fîmes beaucoup de magasins et boutiques et elle me présenta aux habitants, ainsi selon elle d'ici peu je ne serais plus une inconnue et ils auraient moins tendance à me fuir.

Je lui jetai un énième nouveau coup d'œil, sa peau aussi pâle que le marbre d'une statue grecque, ses cheveux bruns désordonnés, corporellement mince, elle était dotée d'une sensualité naturelle que je ne parvins pas vraiment à m'expliquer. Tout en elle semblait me fasciner : sa démarche gracieuse, chacun de ses gestes transpirant la complicité avec le monde qui nous entourait, et ses yeux…ses yeux étaient remarquables, si noirs, si beaux…

Elle portait un pantalon beige avec d'élégantes bottes noires montant jusqu'aux genoux, sa chemise blanche à manche longues devait être taillé dans un tissu soyeux et surtout couteux, couteux comme devait l'être ce manteau chic bleu marin qu'elle portait ouvert… Ouvert ? J'haussai les sourcils, ne craignait-elle pas le froid ?

Elle me sourit en boutonnant l'objet de ma surprise alors que je réalisais qu'elle aussi était en train de m'épier, de m'étudier. Je me demandai si ce qu'elle voyait ne la décevait pas trop, mes longs cheveux bruns, mes yeux marrons-chocolat, ma tenue exceptionnellement moins classe que la sienne… Je secouai la tête, cela avait-il vraiment de l'importance ? Oui, sans doute, ayant le faible espoir que l'attirance qu'elle exerçait sur moi puisse être réciproque.

- Bella, que sais-tu de ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ? me demanda-t-elle subitement.

- Comment ?

Je ne compris pas tout de suite.

- Les deux filles retrouvées mortes.

- Ce sont bien des meurtres, répondis-je avec prudence, ne voulant pas lui apprendre qu'elles avaient eu la gorge lacérée alors que la quasi-totalité de leur sang était manquant.

- Je vois, dit-elle dans un demi-sourire face à ma réponse, tu ne peux rien me dévoiler de plus n'est-ce pas ?

- Désolée.

- Ce n'est rien, je m'en doutais avant même de poser la question mais Forks est une petite ville tranquille, les gens ont peur devant ce mode opératoire…

- Digne d'un psychopathe ou d'un rituel sectaire, la coupai-je en adoptant un ton sérieux voir professionnel, pour enrayer une panique générale il nous faut mettre le plus rapidement possible la main sur le ou les responsables. Que peux-tu me dire des victimes ?

- Pas grand chose, je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour te parler d'elles, elles étaient toutes deux enseignantes aux lycées de Forks. Lauren Mallory, sans histoire, mariée, deux enfants. Et Jessica Stanley grande habituée de ma boutique, la mode ne semblait pas avoir de secret pour elle et, d'après ce que j'avais compris elle venait pour la centième fois de rompre avec son petit ami.

- Qui est ?

- Mike Newton mais jamais il ne lui aurait fait le moindre mal, leur relation était du grand « je t'aime moi non plus », mais je crois qu'ils étaient réellement attachés l'un à l'autre.

J'hochai la tête, la remerciant pour les éclaircissements qu'elle venait de m'apporter.

- Il va me falloir promettre la prudence.

- Pardon ?

Alice venait de stopper sa marche pour me fixer de manière intense.

- Je te demande seulement d'être prudente, cette affaire est dangereuse et je n'aimerais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

- Je…

L'intérêt qu'elle semblait me porter alors qu'on ne se connaissait pas vraiment me fit chaud au cœur, son inquiétude pouvait se lire dans ses yeux. Ressentait-elle elle aussi le lien qui semblait nous unir ? Peut-être que notre rencontre était-elle bien inscrite dans les étoiles et qu'il n'avait pas était totalement folie de ma part d'avoir pensé dès le premier regard aux affres du destin.

Elle tendit une main vers moi, mais je n'osai bouger, ne souhaitant pas l'effrayer tant me toucher lui semblait difficile. Chose d'ailleurs que j'avais une fois de plus grand mal à comprendre, je n'avais jamais été très tactile mais elle me paraissait l'être encore moins ou peut-être n'était-ce qu'avec moi…

Sa main, en suspend depuis des secondes qui me semblèrent interminables fit naître l'envie. J'avais envie qu'elle me touche, qu'elle se rapproche de moi, qu'elle… J'étais charmée et ce que je souhaitais me rendait folle d'un désir nouveau.

L'attente me fit déglutir et sous mon regard avide elle sourit, prit une profonde, très profonde inspiration comme pour se donner du courage ou peut-être de la force et déposa ses doigts délicats sur le dos de ma main. Un contact aussi frais que rassurant. Mon corps frissonna.

- Pourquoi ne pas aller déjeuner ? demandai-je pour cacher ma déception alors qu'elle retirait sa main de la mienne.

Alice secoua la tête en reprenant la marche, m'obligeant à la suivre d'un pas rapide, je ne comptais pas la laisser s'enfuir de nouveau.

- Je ne pense pas que ce dont tu es vraiment envie ce soit d'un simple déjeuner Bella, finit-elle par remarquer alors que je me plaçais à sa hauteur, me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Sous son léger amusement, mes joues s'empourprèrent tandis que mon cœur cogna avec force contre ma poitrine.

- Je ne me trompe pas n'est-ce pas ?

Elle me sourit, ferma les yeux, attrapa de nouveau ma main pour cette fois ne plus la lâcher, m'entrainant à sa suite. Nous tournâmes sur la droite, puis sur la gauche, sans en être sure comme les pensées se bousculèrent en moi à une vitesse alarmante. Puis, elle s'arrêta un instant devant une porte qu'elle finit par ouvrir, délaissant la boutique au rez-de-chaussée, nous montâmes à présent quelques escaliers que je trouvai pour le moins vieillots, nous pénétrâmes dans un appartement. Le sien ? Oui, c'était certain, la demeure était emplie de son odeur délicate.

Alice se décala pour me laisser entrer et, comme incapable de résister plus longtemps à la tentation, elle fit un pas vers moi, plantant son regard charbon dans le fond de mes yeux, me transperçant de part en part.

Elle posa doucement la main sur ma poitrine, sentant les battements précipités de mon cœur, prenant conscience du désir qui était en train de m'animer, s'imprégnant de ce dernier, faisant décupler le sien. Elle mena pendant un court instant une lutte intérieure qui semblait la tourmenter, mais, très vite, cédant à une impulsion, elle se rapprocha encore davantage.

Nos corps se frôlaient à présent. Elle m'arracha un frisson lorsque sa main m'effleura dans un cheminement délicieux de mon bras à ma joue. Mes yeux se fermèrent sous ce contact et, lorsqu'elle se pencha pour embrasser ma gorge, mon pouls vint terminer sa course contre ses lèvres dans un battement aussi rapide que désireux.

Mon ventre se noua tandis qu'un désir sensuel se répandit dans mes veines, arpentant chacun de mes membres, débloquant l'impatience que j'avais de me retrouver contre son corps, de m'abandonner sous son étreinte sans la moindre retenue. Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, je l'entourais de mes bras, la serrant contre moi avec une passion nouvelle, déposant mes lèvres, brûlantes, sur les siennes, si froides et pourtant si douces.

J'étais transportée tandis que le baiser se fit plus passionné et je savais que la température de mon corps malgré la fraicheur du sien venait qu'augmenter sous la force de mon désir. Nos manteaux tombèrent au sol dans des gestes rapides et pourtant précis et, sans attendre, je fis courir mes doigts sur son corps au travers de sa chemise, éveillant sa peau, lui procurant de longs frémissements.

Lorsque mes yeux croisèrent de nouveau les siens dans un échange fugace, j'y lu un désir considérable, proche de l'incontrôlable qui me sembla autant exaltant que terrifiant. Nos lèvres et nos langues fusionnant dans la passion, cherchant à se rassasier l'une de l'autre.

Je me dégageai pour respirer, et, profitant de ce recule, Alice laissa alors ses lèvres filer le long de ma joue, passer non loin de mon oreille pour venir se déposer au creux de mon cou. Elle prit une profonde inspiration comme pour se délecter de mon odeur, et, instantanément, avant même que je n'en prenne conscience, elle me mordit. Mon sang envahissant sa bouche.

La réalité m'échappa complètement.

Je n'étais ni choquée ni apeuré alors qu'il est certain que j'aurais du l'être, seul le spasme de plaisir d'une violence surprenante qui parcourue Alice alors que ce fluide vital – mon fluide vital – coulait en elle m'importa et, sans comprendre les raisons de mon geste, je laissais échapper un gémissement d'extase en lui offrant davantage ma gorge.

Puis après un temps que je ne saurais estimer, je vacillai contre elle, commençant à défaillir. Je sentis Alice lutter quelques instants avant de s'arracher, sans doute à contrecœur de mon cou, prenant simplement le temps de lécher les deux petites plaies qu'elle venait de causer. S'écartant légèrement de moi, elle planta son regard dans le miens, un voile rouge recouvra pendant quelques instants ses iris puis ses yeux devinrent deux magnifiques billes ambres. Un bonheur, une joie pure et presque parfaite semblait l'avoir saisi.

En cet instant elle était d'une beauté renversante, et lorsque son regard retrouva cette couleur onyx qui me faisait tant chavirer, j'en eu le souffle coupé durant quelques instants, incapable de prendre la mesure de ce moment, incapable de croire pleinement à ce que j'avais devant les yeux, désireuse de connaitre les pans de ce nouveau désir qui semblait alors la saisir.

Je lui souris. Puis…ma vision se brouilla et tout devint noir.

*.*.*.*

A suivre...

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ce second chapitre e__t un merci tout particulier à Titimaya et Solveig5 pour leur commentaire qui m'a fait bien plaisir et qui m'a motivé pour écrire cette suite, en espérant que cette dernière ait été à la hauteur des attentes. _


	3. Chapitre 3

_Merci pour vos commentaires que je trouve très plaisants, c'est sympa de voir que ce que j'écris puisse plaire. Malheureusement je ne garantie rien pour ce troisième chapitre, un petit manque d'inspiration je dirais, mais tant que je n'ai pas le syndrome de la page blanche je considère que tout va bien...enfin j'espère._

_Sinon, non je n'avais pas envisagé la transformation de Bella en vampire mais suite à certains commentaires, souhaitant prendre note de ce que vous me dites, et bien j'ai tenté cette possibilité mais sérieux, ce que j'avais bien pu écrire était trop mauvais, ça ne me satisfaisait pas du tout aussi Bella va continuer d'être une humaine comme vous et moi._

_Sur ce, merci de prendre le temps de me lire et bonne lecture._

* * *

**Ma rencontre avec elle**

**~ Chapitre 3 ~**

*.*.*.*

Je sortis d'un sommeil sans le moindre rêve en ouvrant les yeux. La difficulté qui m'anima pour effectuer ce simple geste me surpris et en lâchant une profonde expiration, je me passai une main sur le visage, luttant quelques instant pour soulever mon bras. J'étais épuisée, véritablement, indéniablement, irréellement épuisée. Comme je ne l'avais encore jamais été.

Mais, ne venais-je pas de me réveiller ? Avec cette question en vint une autre, où étais-je ? Certainement pas dans mon propre lit, la taille de ce dernier, gigantesque, contrastait avec le mien et ces fin draps blancs, en soie ? Je n'étais pas chez moi.

Je clignai des yeux, plusieurs fois, puis me redressai, toujours aussi difficilement. Assise dans un fauteuil attenant au lit, elle était là, face à moi, la colère et une forme d'inquiétude barrant son visage délicat, contaminant ses magnifiques yeux, alors, tout me revint en mémoire…

Son corps près du mien, ses doigts sur ma peau, ses lèvres sur les miennes, sa bouche sur mon cou, ses dents dans mon cou… Dans mon cou ? Je sursautai. Qu'étais-je en train de raconter ?

Je portai vivement ma main sur ma clavicule. Elle me fixait toujours alors que mes doigts rencontrèrent deux petites égratignures, attendant ma réaction, attendant mon incompréhension, attendant sans doute ma colère… Mais rien.

Rien ne vint, j'étais incapable de réagir et ce fut en clignant de nouveau des yeux que je laissai retomber ma main. Je me levai, je vacillai, elle se porta immédiatement à mon secours dans un geste délicat pour me soutenir. Voyant que j'étais capable de me débrouiller seule, je la repoussai, sans la moindre méchanceté mais je la repoussai tout de même ce qui sembla accentuer sa contrariété. Elle pinça les lèvres en s'éloignant de moi, restant tout de même à porté de bras au cas où j'aurais de nouveau besoin d'appui.

Après avoir arpentée l'appartement dans une errance vague cherchant à décontracter mes muscles, je finis par trouver la salle de bain. Je me passai de l'eau sur le visage – j'avais l'impression d'être légèrement nauséeuse – avant de porter mes yeux sur le miroir. Je laissai échapper une exclamation de surprise, ma peau avait pâlie permettant à mon sang de devenir beaucoup plus visible, plus sombre, mes yeux étaient complètement cernés. J'avais une tête épouvantable.

Je m'accroupis en prenant ma tête entre les mains, trop de choses se bousculaient. J'avais du mal à faire face à une vérité grandissante qui s'imposait peu à peu en moi, une réalité que mon esprit avait tout fait pour éluder : Alice était loin, très loin d'être humaine.

Je sentis mes yeux s'emplirent de larmes, pourquoi avais-je subitement envie de pleurer ? Etait-ce le contre coup ? Cette situation était enfin parvenue à m'atteindre ? Je commençai à sangloter doucement, je ne comprenais rien à ce qui était en train de m'arriver, je semblai incapable de me ressaisir, je…

Des bras protecteurs, tendres et surtout réconfortants m'entourèrent alors. Tandis qu'une voix harmonieuse, pleine d'empathie et de regrets se fraya un passage rassurant jusqu'à mes oreilles. Je redressai vaguement la tête, rencontrant son regard chargé d'une émotion que je ne saisis pas et, sans plus attendre, je jetai mes bras autour de son cou, pleurant à chaudes larmes sur l'épaule d'Alice qui, après la surprise me frotta délicatement le dos, attendant que mes émotions se calmes, m'accompagnant comme elle le pouvait dans cette dépression qui venait de me saisir.

Je ne sus comment mais je finis par me retrouver de nouveau dans son lit, m'avait-elle porté jusque là ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée et ça n'avait pas la plus petite importance, la seule chose dont je semblais avoir besoin était de sa présence et, elle était bel et bien là. Elle me força à manger un peu, me faisant avaler quelque chose d'agréablement sucré dont je semblais avoir grand besoin également, puis plaçant ma tête sur ses cuisses, elle me caressa les cheveux et je fermais mes yeux gonflés et rougis, fatiguée, toujours dans l'incompréhension mais étrangement heureuse.

Il faisait noir et je dus mettre quelques secondes pour permettre à mes yeux de s'habituer à cette pénombre, ma tête reposait à présent sur un oreiller des plus moelleux mais la main fraiche que je serrais dans la mienne me prouva qu'Alice se tenait toujours auprès de moi. Elle était assise, son dos reposant contre la tête du lit, n'avait-elle pas bougé ? Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis que je m'étais endormie ?

Elle me caressait distraitement la tête, avait-elle conscience que je venais d'ouvrir les yeux ?

- Je ne peux pas, commença-t-elle.

Oui, elle savait que je ne dormais plus mais cette phrase n'avait aucun sens pour moi aussi j'attendis patiemment qu'elle reprenne la parole, il fallait qu'elle s'explique, qu'elle m'en dise davantage pour que je comprenne. Elle avait, je crois, d'ailleurs tant de choses à m'expliquer.

- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un pour toi, déclara-t-elle au bout d'un moment, me coupant le souffle sous le choc de ses paroles douloureuses. S'éprendre d'un être humain est une erreur que peu d'entre nous sont capables de commettre, c'est absurde car je ne sais pas si je peux faire partie de ceux-là.

Elle s'interrompit, s'allongeant pour placer sa tête au niveau de la mienne.

- Je suis un danger pour toi, me souffla-t-elle, recueillant délicatement d'un doigt l'unique larme qui avait perlé sur ma joue à l'entente de ses dires, la savourant ensuite du bout de la langue. Ton odeur, ton sang, ton corps entier semble m'appeler, me condamnant ainsi à la dépendance. J'ai bu trop de ton sang tout à l'heure et tu aurais pu y rester, je n'ai même pas attendu ton consentement pour le faire ce qui est contraire aux règles fixées par mon clan… Mais je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas te laisser partir…

Mon cœur battit la chamade ce qui ne manqua pas de la faire sourire.

- J'ai envi de toi, et je vois très bien que toi aussi tu as envi de moi… Mais nous avons un gros problème n'est-ce pas ?

Elle me sourit, mon cœur manqua un battement devant ce visage, magnifique. Oui elle était vampire et moi humaine, voilà le problème qui pour moi n'en était pas vraiment un. Avais-je perdu l'esprit ? J'étais en train d'apprendre que ces illustres et dangereuses créatures de la nuit existaient réellement et ça ne posait pas de problème ? Et je trouvais cela normal ? Comme si ce fait coulait de source ? Toute personne un temps soit peu raisonnée devrai détaler aussi vite que ses jambes lui permettaient devant ce contexte, mais, apparemment je n'étais pas quelqu'un de raisonnée.

- Tu es merveilleuse, réussis-je seulement à murmurer d'une voix rauque alors que ses doigts se baladaient, suaves, sur ma joue.

- Ce serait de la folie, dit-elle sans cesser ce qu'elle venait d'entreprendre, me procurant de délicats frissons. Lorsque tu es près de moi, garder le contrôle est difficile.

Ses doigts, goutant la pulsation de mon cou, m'effleurant dans une lenteur aussi exquise que frustrante m'empêchaient de réfléchir, ce fut d'une voix achée que je lui répondis :

- Alors…je…t'y aide-…rais…

Elle se figea aussi j'en profitai pour lui attraper la main, ne lui permettant plus de me distraire.

- Mon sang t'y aidera, continuai-je sérieusement, je crois en ce qu'on nomme la symbiose je crois.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise. Je pensai que si elle avait été capable de rougir alors en cet instant elle l'aurait fait.

- N'as-tu donc pas peur, murmura-t-elle comme pour elle-même.

- De toi, répondis-je pour lui faire connaitre le fond de ma pensée, non.

- Je…

Alice se redressa sur un coude, me regarda de ses prunelles charbonneuses, me figeant sur place. Approchant son visage du mien, son nez se posa sur ma joue et elle prit une profonde inspiration, comme pour s'imprégner complètement de mon odeur pour qu'elle ne la quitte plus jamais.

J'en frissonnais alors que mon ventre se noua dans une sensation délectable.

Elle décala ensuite sa tête, ses lèvres reposant sur mon cou, embrassant dans une délicatesse sensuelle l'emprunte qu'elle m'avait laissé plus tôt dans la journée. J'aimais ça…mais, à mon grand regret elle se redressa vivement, se passa avec agacement la langue sur les lèvres et déclara :

- Nous reparlerons de symbiose plus tard, à présent, il va te falloir manger et boire beaucoup pour finir par te reposer de nouveau. Puis, il nous faudra parler sérieusement. Tu dois avoir des questions à me poser et j'ai certaines choses à t'expliquer.

Reprenant mes esprits, je secouai la tête en signe d'acquiescement réalisant combien elle avait raison, j'avais beaucoup de choses à lui demander, mon incompréhension n'égalait que le trouble qu'elle créait en moi.

En sa présence, ma réflexion s'enfuyait je ne savais où. Elle m'avait charmé, envouté au plus profond de mon être, atteignant les hauteurs de mon âme. Mais, une joie intense qui semblait ne plus vouloir me quitter parcourait mon corps et sans m'en rendre compte je donnais mon accord. J'étais prête à tout donner de moi à Alice : mon sang, mon corps…la moindre parcelle de mon amour grandissant.

Je souris, heureuse, comprenant que je venais, enfin, de trouver ce que j'avais toujours recherché sans même le savoir.

*.*.*.*

A suivre...


	4. Chapitre 4

_Et voilà la suite :), pauvre en action je le crains mais, comme toute histoire il faut selon moi que certains éléments se mettent en place pour se faire et puis, j'avoue ne pas avoir __eu vraiment de temps à consacrer à l'écriture cette semaine. Enfin bon, je vous remercie vraiment pour vos commentaires et bien évidemment merci de me lire._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Ma rencontre avec elle**

**~ Chapitre 4 ~**

*.*.*.*

Une longue douche brulante, un repas bien trop copieux préparé par Alice, un autre moment de sommeil où elle se plaça à mes cotés pour me veiller et je fus de nouveau devant le miroir, contemplant avec satisfaction mon visage qui avait retrouvé son aspect habituel. L'épuisement s'étant éloigné de mon corps ragaillardi.

- Je te préfère ainsi, me souffla la jeune femme, venant se coller dans mon dos, me regardant au travers du miroir. J'ai fait un saut à l'hôtel pour récupérer certaines de tes affaires mais franchement, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'accepter que je t'offre quelques petites choses, déjà pour l'humaine que tu es il fait sacrément froid dehors et tu n'as pas un seul vêtement de saison. Et, raison numéro deux, en styliste qui se respecte j'ai mon rang à tenir… Bella, certaines de tes fringues sont une pures horreurs.

Je souris devant son air outré, je n'étais pas du genre à faire attention à la mode et trop accaparé par mon travail j'avais un style des plus simples, la sophistication et moi ça ne faisait réellement pas bon ménage.

Elle s'éloigna ensuite, refermant la porte de la salle de bain, me laissant prendre une nouvelle douche, longue et bien chaude, et m'habiller. Je sortis en séchant mes longs cheveux encore mouillés à l'aide d'une petite serviette que j'avais réussi à dénicher dans l'un des placards.

Alice, les fesses reposant sur la table de la cuisine me regarda faire sans esquisser le moindre geste, les yeux fixes, la respiration manquante, un tas de pensées semblant lui parcourir la tête. Puis, réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas bougé depuis un certain temps, elle m'invita à prendre place sur une chaise. Le temps des questions-réponses venait d'arriver.

- Déjà sache que je n'y suis pour rien, déclara-t-elle avec sérieux, et ma famille non plus.

Je souris, haussai les sourcils, secouai la tête pour lui signifier mon incompréhension, en cet instant nous n'étions pas sur la même longueur d'onde.

- Je parle évidemment des meurtres Bella…

- Les meurtres…

Je la regardai bouche bée. Je n'avais pas pensé une seconde à cette éventualité et pourtant, pourtant ça concordait parfaitement. Des victimes vidées de leur sang, des vampires rodant dans les alentours… Comment étais-je passé à coté de ça ? J'étais un bon flic pourtant, mon taux de résolution d'affaires battait les records, j'étais réputée pour mon esprit vif… Mais non, cette histoire me dépassait totalement.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire !

Je me levai d'un bond, furieuse contre moi-même, j'étais totalement à coté de la plaque et cela ne me plaisait pas le moins du monde. Alice se redressa, du doute dans le fond des yeux, craignant que je ne crusse pas en ses dires mais, bien sûr, tel n'était pas le cas. Prise de doutes et de stupeurs, l'idée de la rassurer ne me traversa pas et ce fut en débitant un certain nombre de jurons que je me dirigeai vers le salon.

Alice me talonna, peu sure de la marche à suivre devant la scène qui est en train de se dérouler devant ses yeux. Après avoir arpentée la pièce de long en large, je me tournai subitement vers elle…pour me figer. La crainte qui marquait son visage me fit redescendre sur terre, ce n'était pas le moment de me concentrer sur ma propre personne.

M'avançant vers elle, je la regardai tendrement.

- Etrangement j'ai la conviction que tu n'y es pour rien, tu n'es pas responsable de ce massacre mais, je ne réalise toujours pas, apprendre l'existence des vampires bouleverse totalement la vision que j'ai du monde.

- Je peux m'en douter, répondit-elle en passant ses doigts sur ma joue dans un geste tendre, presque reconnaissant.

- Mais, repris-je, c'est un de tes semblables qui a fait cela n'est-ce pas ?

- Mon père en est convaincu.

- Ton père ? Tu as donc un père ? C'est lui qui a fait de toi un vampire ?

Ce changement de sujet sembla la surprendre, elle me considéra un moment avec curiosité puis répondit :

- Non, ce n'est pas lui.

- Alors qu…

- Et si je te racontais depuis le début ? me coupa-t-elle en s'emparant de ma main. J'aimerais que tu saches qui je suis réellement…

Elle m'entraina vers le canapé et m'y fit assoir, répondant d'elle-même à la question qu'elle venait de poser. Alice sembla hésiter un instant mais finit par prendre la parole :

- En réalité, ma vie humaine est très vague, je n'en garde pas beaucoup de souvenirs. Je suis née au début du vingtième siècle en 1901 dans le Mississippi sous le nom de Mary Alice Brandon, j'ai été transformé pour ma propre sécurité alors que j'étais traquée par un vampire, je…mes premières années de nouveau-né sont très vagues, j'étais comme dans un gigantesque brouillard avant de rencontrer Carlisle, celui que je considère comme mon père, et les autres membres de la famille.

Elle s'interrompit en poussant un soupir qui avait quelque chose de déchirant comme les souvenirs de cette époque ancienne, oubliée, perdue à jamais, envahirent son esprit.

- Oui, reprit-elle, de la mélancolie dans le fond de ses magnifiques yeux. Je n'avais que dix-neuf ans lorsque ma vie d'humaine a cessé d'être et lorsque j'ai réalisé ce que j'étais devenue j'étais complètement perdue, voir traumatisée. Et, si Carlisle ne m'avait pas prit sous son aile, je ne sais…je ne sais comment j'aurais tourné. Depuis, notre clan vie paisiblement, en harmonie avec les humains si je puis dire, sur la base de certaines règles jugées irrévocables.

- Alors tu t'es en quelque sorte toujours appelée Alice.

Un sourire barra ses traits, elle semblait apprécier cette remarque.

- Oui, c'est vrai. C'est une des seules choses qui me rattache à la jeune humaine que j'étais alors. Même si cette humaine ne me ressemble plus en rien, elle fait malgré tout partie de moi.

Après quelques minutes, je finis par rompre le silence qui venait de s'imposer entre nous, réclamant davantage de détails.

- Quand est-il de ta situation de vampire ?

Cette question était loin d'être claire mais au vue de la confusion qui régnait encore en maître sur mon esprit, je ne pus trouver mieux. Elle sembla pourtant la comprendre comme elle répondait :

- Carlisle m'a apprit à maîtriser ma soif de sang, non sans difficulté je l'avoue mais pour notre sécurité et notre amour de l'humanité, nous nous imposons un régime alimentaire stricte. Nous nous nourrissons pratiquement que de sang animal, sauf Carlisle avec qui l'on peut utiliser les termes strictement et exclusivement. Si nous prenons le sang d'un être humain, ce dernier doit être consentant et cet accord doit s'obtenir dans une procédure claire et précise…

Nouveau silence, elle me regarda gênée et la culpabilité qui semblait la saisir me déchira le cœur.

- Ça n'a pas été le cas avec moi n'est-ce pas ? soufflai-je doucement.

- Non, je n'ai pas pu résister. J'ai été faible.

- Tu as l'air pourtant si forte…

Cette remarque lui tira un fin sourire.

- Il m'est pourtant difficile de rester auprès de toi, dit-elle alors qu'une forme de déception se peignit sur mon visage à l'entente de cette phrase, depuis notre première rencontre je ne fais que lutter contre le monstre qui est en moi pour ne pas te sauter dessus, ton sang m'appelle inexorablement. C'est pour cela que j'ai tenté de te garder loin de moi, évitant d'établir le contact mais rien ne s'est passé comme j'en avais décidé.

Elle attrapa ma main pour en caresser le dos avec son pouce, plantant son regard – intense – dans le mien.

- Dans la rue la première fois que l'on s'est vues, c'est ton odeur qui m'a attirée et j'ai bien failli craquer, et puis après, dans le bar, j'ai cru devenir folle lorsque tu m'y a rejoins alors que je tentais d'évacuer mon trouble. Et puis le lendemain au café, à peine y avais-tu mit les pieds que… Et après dans la rue, si je ne m'étais pas empressée de te conduire chez moi j'aurais révéler l'existence des vampires à la ville entière, chose totalement inenvisageable…je…

Elle se tut de nouveau, serra ma main avec force.

- Sens-tu le lien qui s'est établi entre nous ? Qui s'est tissé dès notre première rencontre ?

Oui, ce lien ne faisait aucun doute pour moi. Sinon pourquoi aurais-je laissé une femme que je ne connaissais pas le moins du monde me conduire chez elle, me toucher, m'embrasser, me…me croquer…? Et, le fait qu'elle fut un vampire ne m'avait pas plus choqué que ça. Cette situation, étrange, vraiment très étrange, me semblait bien trop normale.

Je secouai la tête de haut en bas, incapable de parler comme l'émotion me coupait les mots.

- Cela fait bien longtemps que j'ai renoncé à nouer des liens avec les vivants, il est douloureux de voir périr ceux auxquels on tient et comme nous ne vieillissons pas, nous sommes contrains de changer régulièrement de vie, de lieux et même parfois d'identité, peu désireux d'avoir à expliquer notre jeunesse éternelle.

- Quelles sont vos caractéristiques ?

Mon esprit professionnaliste prenant le dessus, je me devais de lui poser cette question.

- Comme dans les contes, nous avons la peau pâle et froide, un talent à se mouvoir à une vitesse remarquable, une force fulgurante, une beauté quasi-ensorcelante, une capacité de persuasion indéniable …

- Et vous êtes immortels ? Ou les méthodes moyenâgeuses comme l'ail ou l'eau bénite sont efficaces ?

- Rien de tout cela, il est malheureusement pour vous très difficile de se débarrasser de nous. Et le soleil ne nous brule pas le moins du monde bien au contraire, de plus comme tu as pu le remarquer, le miroir projette mon reflet. Oh, et nous ne dormons jamais.

- Intéressant dis-je des plus sérieusement, et j'imagine que votre existence est sous le sceau du secret donc.

- En effet, il en va de notre survie. D'autres points à éclaircir ?

- Pour le moment non…il faut déjà que j'assimile pleinement…tout cela.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent alors qu'elle se colla à moi, m'attirant dans le creux de ses bras d'une fraicheur que je trouvai agréable. Je m'y blottis, appréciant l'émotion sereine qui m'assaillit comme si je venais enfin de trouver la paix.

- Prend le temps qu'il te faudra, murmura-t-elle en passant sa main dans mes cheveux, car moi j'ai l'éternité.

Capturant sa main, je déposai un doux baiser sur cette dernière puis, lentement, sans que je ne m'en rende réellement compte mes yeux se fermèrent. Le sommeil me cueillit une fois de plus tendrement.

*.*.*.*

A suivre...


	5. Chapitre 5

**Ma rencontre avec elle**

**~ Chapitre 5 ~**

*.*.*.*

L'enquête menée par le Shérif piétinait sérieusement, et je ne pouvais pas lui dire ce que j'avais appris durant ce court week-end. Déjà, Alice me l'avait fait promettre mais surtout, crier à qui voulait l'entre que les vampires existaient n'était pas une idée des plus lumineuses. J'étais confrontée à un dilemme puisqu'il n'était pas honnête envers les êtres humains, envers ceux de ma propre espèce de leur cacher le fait qu'ils risquaient à tout instant de servir d'en-cas pour la survie de créatures dangereuses et incontestablement bien réelles.

Lâchant un soupir je me maudis intérieurement, j'étais entrée dans la police pour assurer la protection des citoyens, évoluant vers la section de la brigade criminelle pour garantir, préserver, secourir la vie humaine. Etais-je en train de renoncer à mes principes en couvrant le secret d'Alice ? Non… Ce secret était désormais devenu mien, mais…mais rien ne tournait plus rond dans mon monde et je ne savais plus vraiment quoi faire.

J'étais perdue, j'avais l'impression que mon univers entier sombrait dans les limbes d'une eau profonde et tortueuse, je sentais que mon esprit, ma raison, tout ce qui faisait que j'étais moi était doucement en train de couler. Et, j'avais besoin de me raccrocher à quelque chose, j'avais besoin d'une bouée de sauvetage.

L'évidence me frappa alors, ou du moins s'imposa en mon être comme si ce choix ne m'appartenait pas, _elle_ était ma bouée de sauvetage. Alice était mon point d'encrage, la seule personne ayant réussi à creuser un trou dans la carapace que j'avais érigé autour de moi, j'avais besoin d'elle autant mentalement que physiquement.

Le cœur battant à se rompre dans un déchainement douloureux, je me retrouvai sans que je n'y prenne garde sur mes jambes et, prenant congé de l'assistant du Shérif – n'ayant rien écouté de ce qu'il avait pu débiter – je finis dehors.

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, j'étais devant la boutique d'Alice. Peut-être que moi aussi je possédais une vitesse remarquable, après tout il semblait que mon désir de la voir, de la savoir auprès de moi m'avait doté d'ailes. Je souris devant ma réflexion des plus idiotes, poussant la porte je pénétrai dans la boutique.

Alice se précipita vers moi, me demandant d'une voix alarmée :

- Que se passe-t-il Bella ?

Je la regardai en réalisant que le vide qui s'était créé en moi depuis que je l'avais quitté au petit matin venait de se combler.

- Rien, soufflai-je, me rapprochant d'elle. Tu me manquais.

Elle me considéra un moment, une lueur vive, noire et puissante dansant dans ses yeux puis, finit par répondre dans un sourire :

- Ah, ce n'est que ça. Je me demandais ce que ta venue signifiait et d'inquiétude j'ai presque, non en fait je l'ai bien fait, j'ai chassé les clients de ma boutique.

- Tu as quoi ?

- Ça n'a pas d'importance, ce sont des habitués, ils reviendront.

- Mais…pour moi l'importance est là, répliquais-je incertaine, comment as-tu pu les chasser avant que je n'arrive ? Comment….je n'ai vu personne ! Comment as-tu pu savoir que j'arrivai et te débarrasser d'eux avant ? Aurais-tu une aptitude spéciale dont tu ne m'aurais pas parlé ? Pourrais-tu voir l'avenir ?

- Rien de tout cela, dit-elle sans se départir de son sourire, subissant mon avalanche de questions avec amusement. Je suis désolée ce que je n'ai pas pensé à te dire c'est que depuis que j'ai bu ton sang je suis devenue particulièrement sensible à ta présence. C'est comme si une partie de toi vivait à présent en moi…

Je clignai des yeux, concrètement cela signifiait quoi ? Je lui posais la question.

- Un lien presque indissoluble s'est crée entre nous. En me concentrant je peux savoir instantanément où tu te trouves, et, lorsque tu ressens des émotions si intenses et fortes que tu ne peux les contrôler, cela à un effet empathique sur moi.

- Bien, bien, bien… Je nage vraiment en plein rêve, je devrais me sentir contrariée d'être envahie ainsi dans mon intimité, mais je suis seulement heureuse. Heureuse de toujours pouvoir être auprès de toi.

A l'entente de mes paroles, elle prit une profonde inspiration cherchant à dominer le flot d'émotions qui était en train de l'assaillir – ses propres émotions – mais seule mon odeur qui sembla l'enivrer l'accueillit, ne lui permettant pas d'exemption.

Elle m'attrapa la main dans un geste rapide mais délicat, la porta à son nez et la respira. Mon cœur battait une chamade monstre alors qu'une chaleur puissante m'envahit dans un désir que j'avais du mal à contenir. J'avais envie de plus, de beaucoup plus que ce simple contact…

Un curieux sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et je sus qu'elle savait parfaitement les émotions qui étaient en train de m'animer, elle savait combien je la désirais et, je me dis vaguement qu'il devait être terriblement dur de garder le contrôle sous cette fusion de sensations mais, elle se pencha vers moi, effleurant délicatement mes lèvres des siennes.

Toute pensé rationnelle me quitta instantanément comme un frisson langoureux se mit à courir sur ma peau. De nous deux, c'était moi qui était faible, incapable de résister plus longtemps à la tentation, je me mis à l'embrasser avec ardeur, l'entrainant dans ma passion.

Elle répondit à mon baiser pleine exaltation, animée d'une ferveur que je pouvais aisément mesurer à la mienne. Comme si elle craignait que je ne disparaisse subitement, ses gestes étaient emprunts d'une urgence qui ne fit qu'alimenter ma propre fougue et, s'arrachant à ses lèvres, je vins déposer un subtil baiser sur son cou.

Le frisson qui l'anima alors me tira un sourire, j'aimais les réactions de son corps qui bien loin d'une mortalité vampirique était emplit de vie.

Alice gémit doucement en rejetant la tête en arrière comme j'explorer sa gorge avec avidité et tendresse. Elle prit une inspiration profonde et râpeuse, s'enivrant définitivement de l'odeur dégagée par mon corps, une odeur qui devait lui être à présent bien familière.

Je la serrai davantage contre moi, sa fraîcheur contrastant avec le désir véritablement brûlant qui habitait mon être et du bout de ma langue, je l'effleurai alors. Elle se figea sous mes caresses comme pour lutter contre quelque chose que j'étais incapable de comprendre mais, après un regard interrogateur elle m'invita à continuer, m'embrassant de nouveau tandis que mon cœur battait à se rompre.

Je ne saurais dire comment, ni pourquoi, tout était confus autour de moi, seule existait Alice, seule m'importait sa personne, sa présence, ses mains sur ma taille, ses lèvres sur les miennes mais, elle avait réussis à m'entrainer à l'étage. Nous étions dans son appartement, dans sa chambre, basculant, toujours l'une contre l'autre, sur son lit.

Mon souffle était court, sa respiration hachée, ses mains s'élançant délicieusement à la découverte de mon corps terriblement réceptif. Elle sembla faire appel avec force à sa volonté pour maîtriser ses envies, contrôlant le prédateur qui était en elle, désirant également plus que tout prendre son temps, me faisant languir comme jamais.

J'étais allongée sur le dos, elle me buvait du regard, ses doigts continuant leur manège étourdissant, me délestant bien vite des morceaux de tissu qu'elle jugeait trop encombrant. J'étais nue sous elle, et, lorsqu'elle se redressa pour retirer son tee-shirt, ma gorge se noua. Alice était encore plus belle que tout ce que j'avais bien pu m'imaginer.

La perfection de son corps diaphane me cloua sur place, elle semblait fragile et forte à la fois, d'une grâce inouïe, si magnifique… Elle était tout ce dont j'avais toujours rêvé et la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux me fit chavirer en même temps que ses doigts qui papillonnèrent de nouveau sur ma peau, ravivant sans merci le feu de mon désir.

Elle m'arracha un gémissement éraillé lorsque ses mains finirent leur course passionnelle sur mes seins, en caressant doucement leur extrémité. Elle semblait se délecter de la moindre de mes réactions et, lorsque ses lèvres rejoignirent ses doigts, agaçant ce lieu avec tendresse et avidité, je ne pu que m'abandonner librement à ses caresses. J'aimais sa façon de me parcourir méthodiquement, explorant chacune de mes courbes de ses mains ou sa bouche, utilisant bien souvent pour mon plus grand ravissement sa langue. J'étais littéralement en train de fondre, lui réclamant toujours plus.

Je me rapprochais sans cesse du délice et m'arquais dans un même mouvement sous ses caresses pour qu'elle puisse accéder aux replis les plus personnels de mon corps, la guidant de mes plaintes et soupirs d'allégresse.

Au bord de l'extase, je luttai quelques instants contre la jouissance, l'obligeant à planter de nouveau ses magnifiques yeux dans les miens, y captant un plaisir évident que je voulu instantanément rendre intense.

Je lui présentai mon cou, et, en même temps que je savourais ce qu'elle m'offrait, elle savoura mon sang.

Nous restâmes blotties l'une contre l'autre durant un moment avant que le rire mélodieux d'Alice ne me ramène à la réalité, se décalant sur le coté, elle prit la parole devant mon air interrogatif :

- Bella, commença-t-elle amusée, tu es une vraie sauvage.

Elle m'indiqua son dos et, déposant mes yeux sur ce dernier, j'y aperçus l'objet ou plutôt les objets de son commentaire : des griffures, qui ne se verraient plus d'ici une ou deux minutes grâce à son métabolisme accéléré de guérison, parcouraient sa peau à l'allure si délicate.

Je rougis n'ayant eu aucune conscience de mes gestes, trop accaparée par l'instant qu'elle était en train de me faire vivre. Je frissonnai de délice au souvenir de ce moment passé entre ses bras, mon corps semblant en redemander davantage.

Ce méprenant sur cette réaction, elle déposa un léger baiser sur ma joue en m'enroulant dans les draps, ne voulant pas que j'attrape froid à son contact. Je souris devant sa prévenance qui me fit chaud au cœur.

Me lovant confortablement dans ses bras, sous la caresse de ses doigts dans mes cheveux, mes pensées se perdirent alors. Mon corps faible ne chercha pas à résister, ce fut le sourire sur les lèvres que je me laissai aller dans une semi-conscience, profitant seulement de la présence rassurante d'Alice.

*.*.*.*

A suivre...

* * *

_Merci de votre lecture, et merci aux commentaires qui font extrêmement plaisir._


	6. Chapitre 6

**Ma rencontre avec elle**

**~ Chapitre 6 ~**

*.*.*.*

Je pénétrai dans le hall de l'hôtel sans grande conviction, luttant contre ma raison qui m'intimait l'ordre de retourner auprès d'Alice, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je ne devais pas céder à ce désir – puissant – qui semblait tout me faire oublier.

- Oh vous êtes là ? m'interpella la réceptionniste, on ne vous a pas beaucoup vu dernièrement mais je comprends tout à fait vos priorités.

M'avançant vers elle, je n'étais pas sure de comprendre de quoi elle parlait, savait-elle quelque chose à propos d'Alice et de moi-même ?

- Ne me regardez pas ainsi, dit-elle dans un rire mal à l'aise comme je la dévisageai, tout le monde sait que vous apportez votre aide à notre Shérif et je crois même que beaucoup placent leurs espoirs en vous. Pas que Charlie soit incompétent bien au contraire mais il est dépassé par la situation.

Non apparemment nous ne pensions absolument pas aux mêmes choses, je souris malgré moi, les habitants de Forks déchanteraient vite s'ils savaient que j'étais loin d'avoir la tête dans cette enquête.

- Enfin bon si vous avez besoin d'un renseignement quelconque n'hésitez pas à faire appel à moi, reprit-elle dans un sérieux intellectuel en rajustant les lunettes qu'elle portait sur son nez, sans me vanter peu de chose m'échappe.

- Et vous êtes ? Lui demandai-je en la remerciant du regard.

- Angela Weber. Vous avez dû rencontrer mon compagnon, Ben Cheney, l'assistant du Shérif.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- Il vient de m'apprendre pour ce troisième meurtre, je trouve ça inquiétant qu'une ville telle que la notre soit la proie d'un malade, c'est… Brrr ça fait froid dans le dos hein.

Cachant ma surprise qui laissa vite place à de la colère je secouai la tête pour lui donner raison, sans rien ajouter je me précipitai de nouveau dehors. Maudissant ma grande incompétence, enragée contre moi-même d'oublier sans le moindre remord tout ce qui faisait de moi un flic expérimenté. Ah, parfois je me détestais.

Les jours défilèrent un à un, nous étions en fin de semaine et nous avions déjà cinq cadavres sur les bras. Les deux enseignantes du lycée, un randonneur, une touriste et les deux frères Marks. Je soupirai sachant que cela ne s'arrêterait sans doute pas là, cela pourrait-il même seulement cesser ? Les vampires n'étaient-ils pas immortels ?

Cette enquête était d'une superficialité qui ne m'échappait pas, comment pourrions-nous attraper le responsable ? Un vampire se laissait-il mettre derrière les barreaux ? Et puis serions-nous même capable de dénicher ce meurtrier ?

Je me mis une claque mentale, il était évident que je devais tout faire pour trouver à qui nous avions à faire et le mettre définitivement hors d'état de nuire. Je me promis de prendre les renseignements nécessaires auprès d'Alice, s'il existait un moyen de tuer un vampire, elle devait forcement le savoir.

Penser à la belle vampire me pinça le cœur, je ne l'avais pas revenu depuis ce moment – fabuleux – que nous avions passé ensemble en début de semaine. J'avais tout fait pour l'éviter, sachant pertinemment que ce que je ressentais pour elle m'empêchait d'avoir les idées claires. En sa présence, dont j'avais pourtant terriblement besoin, je ne réfléchissais plus vraiment.

Elle semblait comprendre mon choix. Cependant, je la voyais souvent à m'observer de loin alors que j'interrogeais un témoin où recueillais des indices, jouant mon rôle de conseil dans cette enquête aussi méticuleusement que possible. Savoir qu'elle veillait ainsi sur moi me rassurais mais, cela me peinait également, j'avais l'impression de la trahir à me tenir si loin d'elle.

Soupirant de nouveau, je me jetai sur mon lit sans prendre le temps de me dévêtir, j'étais levée depuis l'aube et la nuit était déjà bien avancée, j'étais épuisée et la mélancolie qui semblait me tenir compagnie à chaque instant ne m'aidait guère.

Je rêvai. Un rêve frais et brûlant, une impression de bien-être soulevant mon cœur pourtant si lourd dernièrement. Des sillons de fraicheur cascadant sur ma peau, me nouant le ventre dans un feu mordant. Je soupirai d'une espérant trop longtemps contenue, mon être s'immergea dans cette rivière de douceur froide, irradiant de désir.

Ma conscience s'alluma, me plongeant dans un regret que je décidai de rejeter en serrant fortement les paupières, souhaitant ne pas me réveiller dans l'espoir que ce rêve se poursuive. Mais, contre toute attente, il ne s'arrêta pas et je n'étais pas assez naïve pour croire que j'étais encore en train de dormir.

J'ouvris les yeux et tournant la tête de coté, je plantai ces derniers dans ceux flamboyants d'Alice. Appuyée sur un coude, elle me sourit en baladant son autre main sur le bas de mon ventre en des effleurements sensuels.

- Comment es-tu entrée dans ma chambre ? Lui demandai-je après avoir réussi à calmer les battements de mon cœur.

- Par la fenêtre, répondit-elle dans un léger rire, non je plaisante. J'ai subtilisé un passe-partout à la réception.

Elle me regardait avec convoitise, continuant à balader ses doigts sur ma peau mais je décelais également dans ce regard une certaine irritation.

- J'en suis heureuse, répondis-je en sachant pertinemment ce qui n'allait pas. Et je suis désolée, continuai-je après un temps qui sembla durer une éternité.

- Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ?

- Pour la distance que je t'ai imposée…

- Je sais pourquoi tu l'as fait, répliqua-t-elle sans reproche.

Elle se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser d'abord d'un chaste baiser puis avec une passion qu'elle eue du mal à canaliser, m'obligeant à la repousser pour pouvoir respirer. Je souris, appréciant de pouvoir goûter de nouveau ses lèvres, réalisant combien son odeur m'avait manqué, j'avais envie de sentir sa peau contre la mienne, je…me redressant, je la poussai pour que son dos repose sur le lit, un sourire espiègle étira ses lèvres comme je la chevauchai, plaçant une de ses jambes entre mes genoux.

Ma bouche s'approcha de son cou dans une lenteur que j'exagérai volontiers, me délectant des frissons languissants son corps, puis, mes lèvres se déposèrent délicatement sur sa peau, l'embrassant tout du long.

Ma bouche s'appliqua alors sur la sienne dans une avidité libératrice.

Je me décollai à contrecœur, un soupçon de frustration passa dans le fond de ses yeux qui disparu aussi vite qu'il était venu comme je me blottis contre elle. Une atmosphère de quiétude tomba sur nous, et, durant de nombreuses secondes aucune parole, pas le moindre geste ne fut fait. Je n'avais besoin que de sa simple présence et, Alice semblait avoir fait abstraction de l'appel de mon sang pour éprouver la même sensation.

- Ma famille désire te rencontrer, finit-elle par dire au bout d'une éternité.

Je sursautai.

- Co-Comment ?

- Ils sont formidables Bella, tu n'as rien à craindre d'eux d'autant plus que je ne laisserais jamais rien de mal t'arriver.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment ça, récriai-je peu sure de moi.

- Alors qu'est-ce ?

- C'est…angoissant, pas qu'ils soient tous des vampires mais, et si je ne leur plaisais pas ?

- C'est cela qui t'inquiète ? demanda-t-elle dans un rire. Ils t'aimeront forcément, Bella, et puis tant que tu me plais, les autres m'importent peu.

Je souris. Elle marquait un point.

- J'aimerais quand même que ceux qui te sont chers m'acceptent, tu les aimes aussi leur avis m'importe.

- Ne t'en fais pas tout se passera bien, répondit-elle en déposant un baiser sur mon front, nous irons les voir dans deux jours ce qui te laisse tout le temps de t'y préparer. Et puis, nous parlerons aussi du rodeur qui massacre sans moral la population de Forks.

- Alors j'ai vraiment hâte d'y être, répondis-je finalement en me levant.

Elle hocha la tête en me regardant m'éloigner vers la salle de bain, puis, se levant d'un bond, elle me rejoignit – pour mon plus grand plaisir – sous l'eau ruisselante de la douche.

Durant les deux jours suivant qui s'écoulèrent, Alice se mit en tête d'en apprendre plus sur moi, me bombarder de questions sans relâche dès que l'envie lui en prenait, tout y passa. Du lieu de ma naissance, en passant par mes parents, mes envie, mes goûts, mes préférences, ce que j'aimais ou non, pourquoi l'une ou l'autre de ces options…

Elle prit un malin plaisir à étudier chacun de mes gestes, chacune de mes petites manies si bien que je me demandai sérieusement si elle n'avait pas fini par me connaître mieux que moi-même.

Elle m'écoutait d'une oreille attentive et, moi qui avait toujours était incroyablement taciturne, je me faisais pourtant un plaisir de tout lui dire, me surprenant même à lui parler de banalités sans importance alors qu'elle ne m'avait rien demandé.

C'est ainsi qu'elle apprit que je venais de Jacksonville où j'avais toujours vécue en compagnie de ma mère, mon père ayant quitté cette dernière avant ma naissance pour ne plus jamais donner signe de vie, lui expliquant combien d'efforts son second mari, Phil, avait dû redoubler pour réussi à prendre cette place primordiale dans ma vie alors que je n'étais qu'une jeune adolescente.

J'avais été au collège, au lycée puis à l'université sans fournir d'effort particulier, me reposant sur des acquis comme j'étais plutôt bonne élève et j'avais fini par entrer en école de police, poussée par une soif de justice débordante. Fournissant des efforts considérables pour m'imposer dans ce milieu, allant jusqu'à me mettre à la pratique régulière du sport alors que je détestais cela, n'étant par nature pas douée. Puis, très vite j'avais fini par intégrer la section criminelle.

N'étant que peu tournée vers les autres, mon cercle d'amis s'en trouvait extrêmement réduit, dû à l'origine par mon manque cruel de confiance en moi qui ayant évolué en même temps que la jeune femme que j'étais devenue, avait à présent pour cause mon égoïsme à ne vouloir m'intégrer aux autres, mon travail primant sur ma vie sociale. J'étais cependant investie dans ce que je croyais être juste, pensant à la sécurité des autres avant la mienne, défendant sans vergogne la veuve et l'orphelin.

Elle semblait prendre plaisir à passer du temps en ma compagnie et, la fascination qu'elle exerçait sur mon être, la tentation qui se faisait toujours plus grande, l'hésitation qu'elle créait sur mes sentiments me conduisaient inexorablement vers la révélation de l'amour qui grandissait jour après jour en mon être.

*.*.*.*

A suivre...


	7. Chapitre 7

**Ma rencontre avec elle**

**~ Chapitre 7 ~**

*.*.*.*

Je souris alors qu'Alice était en train de me regarder, elle se rapprocha de moi, déposa un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres, m'attrapa la main pour m'emmener d'un pas assuré à sa voiture. Le temps était venu de rencontrer sa famille, les êtres qui avaient su toucher profondément son cœur pour qu'elle décide de passer l'éternité en leur compagnie.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai assise dans le salon de la famille Cullen, au sein de ce clan de vampires qui me scrutaient dans une analyse minutieux. Je décidai d'en faire de même frappée par leur ressemblasse avec Alice : une peau pâle d'une beauté à couper le souffle, des yeux ambres tirant plutôt sur le topaze doré, une grâce sans équivoque.

J'en restai sans voix comme ma belle vampire me présenta à Carlisle qui me plut immédiatement, semblant d'une nature calme où perçait une certaine curiosité puis à Esmée qui m'accueillit pour ma plus grande surprise comme l'un de ses propres enfant, ne cachant pas sa joie de voir Alice si heureuse à mes cotés.

Vint ensuite le tour de Jasper, un blond beau et bien bâti dont la carrure ressemblait à celle d'un soldat de l'armée confédérée, je souris devant ma remarque réalisant qu'après tout j'avais peu de chance de ne pas me tromper. Puis vint Edward, que mon esprit compara directement au dieu grecque Apollon tant ses traits étaient parfaits, même sa voix était des plus séductrice, et je me surpris à penser que s'il n'y avait pas eu Alice, si mon monde avait été différent, si mon attirance était tout autre, si je n'étais pas telle que j'étais, j'aurais pu m'éprendre de cet sublime créature. Mais, Alice était là et lui ne m'attirait pas le moins du monde.

Emmett, physiquement très imposant tirant plus de l'ours que de l'homme me prit contre lui pour me saluer et, en vrai macho, il rit de me sentir si fragile face à ses deux paquets de muscles qui lui servaient de bras. Il semblait plus agir que réfléchir mais la joie qui débordait de son être m'inspira une confiance que j'avais du mal à trouver chez d'autres. Rosalie, sa compagne était la beauté même, ses cheveux d'un merveilleux blond encadraient un visage d'ange sur un corps de rêve. Elle s'attira un regard noir d'Alice alors qu'elle me portait un sourire pincé, une forme d'amertume contaminant ses traits.

- Alors tu es l'humaine qui donne ce regard éternellement noir à ma sœur, s'exclama la blonde ignorant superbement l'avertissement silencieux d'Alice.

- Je préfère me faire appeler Bella, répondis-je du tac au tac, ne comprenant pas la contrariété que je lisais dans ses yeux.

- Oui, Bella, reprit-elle. L'humaine qui met en danger Alice, qui nous met tous en danger et qui se met elle-même en danger. Quelle preuve d'intelligence…

- Qu-…

- Rosalie, s'exclama alors la petite brune, arrête !

- Quoi ? Tu ne l'as pas fait tienne n'est-ce pas ?

- En quoi es-tu concernée ? Je…

- Du calme, intervint Carlisle. Rosalie laisse ta sœur gérer cela comme elle l'entend, et toi Alice tu sais le pourquoi de son attitude alors ne vous chamaillez pas. Bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faites nous avons à parler, beaucoup de choses doivent être abordées ce soir.

Alice m'attrapa la main en s'installant à mes cotés, et, concentrée sur les paroles de son père, j'oubliais ce qu'il venait de se passer dans un coin de mon esprit, pourtant, quelque chose venait d'allumer un questionnement en moi, un questionnement qu'il me faudrait impérativement assouvir plus tard.

Cette soirée fut d'une richesse incroyable, j'appris beaucoup de choses notamment sur la manière de se débarrasser définitivement d'un vampire, chose des plus difficiles voir impossibles pour des humains ordinaires.

La famille Cullen débâtit sur le meilleur moyen de pourchasser le nomade qui s'en prenait à leur ville, se demandant quelle raison le poussait à agir ainsi, menaçant de dévoiler leur existence au monde humain. Rageant de ne pas encore avoir réussis à lui mettre la main dessus. On me demanda où en était l'enquête, ne s'étonnant pas qu'elle soit en train de piétiner alors qu'eux n'avait toujours rien trouvé.

Puis, lorsque tout sembla être dit, Alice m'entraina à sa suite me faisant découvrir leur maison, claire et agréable où la sérénité régnait en un monopole. Nous pénétrâmes dans la chambre qu'elle occupait lorsqu'elle séjournait en ce lieu, la pièce décorée avec goût, pleine d'un style tapageur et terriblement enjoué ne m'étonna pas. C'était du Alice tout crachée, j'aimais cette chambre.

- Tes yeux, dis-je alors qu'elle collait sa poitrine dans mon dos, plaçant ses mains sur mon ventre dans un geste tendre. Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé.

- Comme tu l'as sans doute remarqué les yeux de ceux de mon clan sont or liquide ou si tu préfère topaze ou ambre car nous nous nourrissons de sang animal, lorsque nous prenons du sang humain ils deviennent rouge mais cela ne dure pas sauf si notre régime alimentaire ne se base que sur cette exclusivité.

- Et ce noir charbon ?

- C'est le désir Bella et, depuis que je t'aie rencontré cette couleur ne quitte que très, voir très très rarement mes iris.

Je souris devant cette explication qui en réalité ne me surprenait guère.

- Rosalie ne m'aime pas n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, répondit-t-elle en se collant davantage à moi, ce n'est pas ça. Elle est en colère contre moi et du coup elle répercute cette dernière sur toi.

- Que lui as-tu fait ?

- C'est compliqué.

- Je suis capable de comprendre les choses compliquées.

- Mais peut-être n'ai-je pas envie d'en parler.

- Bien, m'exclamai-je en me dégageant de son étreinte, blessée par sa phrase. Tu as tes secrets je ferais peut-être mieux d'avoir les miens.

- Ce n'est pas ça Bella, comme je te l'ai dit c'est compliqué et je ne sais pas si te l'expliquer est une bonne chose.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai peur.

- Comment vois-tu notre relation ?

Changement du sujet qui ne sembla pas la surprendre aussi elle répondit très vite :

- Nous sommes ensemble.

- En couple tu veux dire ?

- N'est-ce pas ce que tu penses toi ?

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Raison de plus pour m'en parler tu ne crois pas ?

- Sans doute, finit-elle par dire dans un sourire. Tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire hein ?

- Certainement pas.

Je souris à mon tour, elle allait m'expliquer de quoi il retournait.

- Je te fréquente, je suis couverte de ton odeur et tu es couverte de la mienne, chaque vampire peut le sentir et peut aussi sentir que ton sang court en moi, ton sang et le mien ne faisant qu'un comme je t'ai dans les veines.

- Et alors ? demandai-je ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir, la forçant à reprendre la parole.

- Alors cela te mets en danger et mets tout mon clan en danger puisque qu'ils feront tout pour te protéger vu que tu es à présent ma compagne.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas, finis-je par dire après avoir répété en boucle ses dernières paroles.

- Nous ne pensons pas vraiment comme les humains et ce n'est pas de la jalousie qui me fait parler mais, mon espèce à un fort instinct de possession, de mon point de vue il est désormais indéniable que tu m'appartiens, tu es as moi et à personne d'autre. Rose est en colère après moi car je ne veux pas officialiser ça en te faisant mienne, en te marquant définitivement de mon emprunte, souhaitant, même si cela me tuerais certainement, que tu puisses me quitter si tu le désirais.

- Jamais, m'exclamai-je comme elle se taisait, je ne veux pas te quitter.

Elle lâcha un sourire triste.

- Qui sait ce que l'avenir nous réserve Bella, je t'aime trop pour te tenir prisonnière de ma passion. Quand un vampire donne son amour, son amour véritable, c'est à tout jamais. L'éternité c'est si long…

- Et qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de me marquer ? demandai-je en éludant ce qu'elle venait de dire. De me posséder ? Ne l'as-tu pas déjà fait ? Je me suis offerte à toi de mon plein gré je te rappelle.

- Je le sais et j'en suis heureuse mais… C'est ça qui est compliqué, boire ton sang, te faire l'amour, rien de tout cela ne te marque, et la présence de mon odeur te mets en danger comme tu fréquentes un vampire auquel tu n'appartiens véritablement. Pour les nez plus fins qui seront même décerner ta fragrance en moi, pour m'atteindre ils t'atteindront toi… Les vampires ne sont pas tous bons Bella, bien au contraire, et le nomade qui sévit à Forks en ait la preuve.

Je secouais la tête en comprenant enfin la situation.

- Et tu comptais m'en parler lorsqu'un de tes semblables aurait le caprice de me traquer ?

- J'ai eu tord…

- Il semble oui. Comment puis-je t'appartenir ?

- C'est déjà le cas Bella.

- Non, que doit-on faire pour que ta marque soit sur moi ?

- Un échange de sang, tu dois boire mon sang et tu seras alors sous le saut de la loi des vampires.

- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas le faire ?

- Boire le sang d'un vampire n'est pas sans conséquence, et en tant qu'humaine, mon sang coulant en toi, tu seras indéniablement attiré par moi, tu seras charmée de tout ton être, je te posséderais et si jamais tu vas à l'encontre de mes désirs d'une simple parole je serais capable de te faire obéir.

- Tu n'useras jamais de cela, répliquai-je.

- Qui peut le savoir ? Et puis je ne veux pas que tu m'aimes à cause de l'effet de mon sang.

- Tu sais Alice, jamais je ne pourrais être sous ton charme plus que je ne le suis déjà. Je t'ai aimé dès le premier regard, puis cet amour a sans cesse grandit pour devenir incommensurable. Je comprends l'attitude de Rosalie, je ne veux pas créer de problèmes…

- Tu n'en crée aucun.

- …si t'appartenir c'est t'aimer sans condition alors je veux qu'il en soit ainsi.

- Je savais que tu allais dire cela, c'est de cette réaction dont j'avais peur.

La crainte qui brillait dans ses yeux eue raison de mon entêtement, je la pris tendrement dans mes bras avant de lui chuchoter :

- Nous en reparlerons d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, bien, je n'avais pas encore perdu cette guerre. Et je me promis de ne pas la perdre, Alice possédait déjà tout de moi et je savais pertinemment que sang vampirique ou non je n'avais rien de plus à lui offrir de ma personne.

Elle retrouva le sourire lorsque qu'un baiser passionné, emplit d'amour vint se plaquer sur ses lèvres. Pour le moment, je souhaitais qu'elle oublie cette conversation, qu'elle oublie son trouble pour ne penser qu'à l'instant présent.

*.*.*.*

A suivre...

* * *

Et voilà pour la suite. En ce qui concerne l'action je suis un peu en manque d'inspiration en ce moment (la fatigue sans doute) mais je tacherais de m'y appliquer pour les prochains chapitres. En espérant que la lecture vous plaise.

Merci de suivre mon histoire et surtout pour vos commentaires auxquels je ne peux répondre que "MERCI" même si j'aimerais dire tellement plus, c'est vrai, vos mots sont touchants.


	8. Chapitre 8

Et voici le huitième chapitre de cette histoire qui me semble un peu court mais, je crois ne pouvoir donner mieux pour le moment. Merci de lire mes écrits et d'en apprécier la teneur.

* * *

**Ma rencontre avec elle**

**~ Chapitre 8 ~**

*.*.*.*

Quelques jours plus tard alors que je pénétrais dans le hall de l'hôtel, une voix dont la sonorité ne m'était pas étrangère m'interpella. Un sourire se dessina instantanément sur mes lèvres comme je me retournais pour faire face à l'homme qui venait de capter mon attention.

- Jack ! dis-je, allant à sa rencontre. Que fais-tu ici ?

- Evidemment tu me manquais ma belle, affirma-t-il dans une accolade chaleureuse.

Alice, qui se tenait à mes cotés se figea instantanément, une expression que je ne lui avais encore jamais vu s'imprimant presque malgré elle sur son visage.

- Non sérieusement, répondis-je en la fixant elle dans un froncement de sourcils, soucieuse de comprendre ce soudain changement d'humeur.

- Et bien j'étais sérieux mais pour dire vrai c'est le chef qui m'envoie, la situation de cette enquête ne s'améliorant pas il a jugé que m'a présence pourrait-être utile. Comme toujours je viens à ta rescousse n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais bien sûr, répliquai-je ironiquement. Alice, laisse-moi te présenter Jacob Black mon collègue…

- Et ami, me coupa-t-il dans un clin d'œil.

- Jacob voici…

- Alice Cullen, se présenta-t-elle sans me laisser finir, décidée elle aussi à couper mes phrases. Plus de la moitié de cette ville appartient à ma famille alors vous mettez un peu les pieds sur _notre_ territoire, avait-elle continué en ignorant la main amicale qu'il lui tendait. Bien, il faut que je vous laisse à présent.

Elle s'éloigna ne me donnant pas le temps d'analyser ce qu'elle venait de déclarer, mais je la rattrapai aussitôt, délaissant Jacob sans le moindre remord.

- Où ? dis-je septique.

- Où certaines choses m'attendent.

- Alors je viens avec toi.

- N'as-tu rien de mieux à faire comme t'occuper de ton collègue ? demanda-t-elle en accentuant fortement les syllabes de son dernier mot.

- C'est un grand garçon, il n'a pas besoin de moi. La nuit est là, nous n'avons pas l'esprit bien éveillé, nous parlerons boulot demain.

- Parler boulot hein…

Je plissai les yeux, ne comprenant qu'à cet instant ce qui la tracassait vraiment.

- Tu es jalouse de lui ?

C'était évident mais j'avais besoin de lui poser la question.

- Tu rigoles ou quoi, pourquoi le serais-je ? Lui et son horrible odeur de chien n'ont rien pour plaire.

- Tu peux vraiment sentir cela ?

- De quoi ? fit-elle ne percutant pas à mon changement de sujet mais se radoucissant quelque peu.

- Un des passe-temps de Jack est de s'occuper d'un chenil, une entreprise familiale je crois. Pour moi il ne sens rien de particulier mais toi tu perçois cette odeur animal ?

- Oui et c'est effroyable.

Elle fronça le nez et j'éclatai de rire devant son expression, lui attrapant la main.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre de lui.

- Pourtant je perçois nettement les sensations qui l'animent quand tu es près de lui, dit-elle irritée.

- Mais rien n'est réciproque, ses émotions et non les miennes. Je l'apprécie beaucoup mais ça s'arrête à la stricte amitié, ensuite je ne m'intéresse pas à lui et il le sait, et pour finir la seule personne que j'aime et que je veux avoir à chaque instant à mes cotés se trouve déjà devant moi.

- Oh vraiment ? demanda-t-elle, tournant la tête. Où est-elle que je lui règle son compte, son sang ne fera qu'un tour face à ma fureur.

- Très drôle, répliquai-je, souriant malgré moi, l'entrainant à ma suite dans l'ascenseur. Moi c'est ton sens de l'humour que je trouve effroyable.

- Tu es cruelle, dit-elle avec une petite moue en me poussant dans la chambre une fois la porte ouverte.

Elle m'embrassa aussitôt, dans un empressement délicieux qui attisa sans ménagement mon désir, je lui rendis son baiser avec force et passion, plaquant mes mains dans son dos, la serrant davantage contre mon corps envieux.

Nous basculâmes dans un rire sur le canapé avant qu'elle ne m'attrape de nouveau, se plaçant sur mes genoux pour m'embrasser, encore…et encore, comme si elle ne souhaitait faire qu'une avec moi. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur était à l'agonie sous la caresse de ses doigts froids sillonnant des torrents brulants sur ma peau frissonnante. Me laissant guider par mes émotions, n'écoutant que le plaisir qui courrait en moi, je finis par succomber dans le délice le plus parfait de cet échange.

- Ne vas-tu pas avoir des problèmes avec ta hiérarchie de ne pas parvenir à arrêter le meurtrier ?

- Dans l'immédiat non, répondis-je en faisant reposer ma tête sur son épaule.

- Alors pourquoi faire venir ton collègue ?

- Jack et moi nous formons une bonne équipe, il est pourvu d'une bonne humeur contagieuse qui me permet de réfléchir librement, en sa présence il est rare que je me laisse envahir par mon mental. Même s'il a tendance à s'emporter pour un rien c'est un passionné et travailler avec lui est apaisant.

- Je vois…

Elle avait lâché ses deux petits mots dans un effort bien surhumain, son corps semblait s'être contracté, je savais que je mettais à mal son sentiment de propriété mais j'étais humaine et je n'appartenais véritablement qu'à moi-même, j'avais besoin qu'elle me fasse confiance. J'appréciai qu'elle lutte contre la jalousie – pourtant bien inutile – qui embrumait son esprit, caressant le dos de sa main je poursuivis pour ne pas la malmener plus longtemps :

- Je me suis débrouillée pour faire porter les soupçons sur un marginal de Port Angeles qui a toujours su échapper à la justice alors qu'il est loin d'être blanc comme neige. Je sais que ce n'est pas honnête mais tu fais partie de ma vie maintenant et pour protéger ton secret, te protéger, je suis prête à beaucoup de choses. Démétri Afton a déjà un casier long comme mon bras, plusieurs fois poursuivi pour violence, coups et blessures, insultes à agent, soupçonné de fraude, de blanchiment, je crois même qu'il deal à ces heures perdues. Bref j'en passe et des meilleures, je ne sais pas s'il mérite ce que je lui fais subir actuellement mais aucun remord ne m'anime et je suis persuadée que s'il avait été vampire, il aurait tué sans vergogne, traquant ses proies sans relâche jusqu'à leur tomber dessus.

Je soupirai, je ne regrettais pas d'agir ainsi mais une partie de moi entrait en désaccord total avec mon attitude et cela me minait quelque peu. Alice n'était pas dupe, elle le savait pertinemment et, comprenant que je n'avais aucune envie d'être réconforté pour cette action ne répondit rien. Elle se contenta de me serrer un peu plus contre elle, passant ses doigts fins dans mes cheveux dans un geste doux que je trouvais rassurant.

Les jours passèrent avec une monotonie terrifiante. Le temps était toujours d'un gris soutenu, seule peinture que semblait revêtir le ciel de cette petite ville. Au grand désespoir de Jacob l'enquête n'avançait qu'à petits pas, nous eûmes à déplorer deux meurtres de plus, la famille Cullen traquait en secret le rodeur sans beaucoup plus de succès pour le moment, même s'ils avaient repérer la trace de deux membres de leur espèce où une troisième odeur paraissait s'y emmêler. Trois dangereux vampires sur leur territoire ne prédisaient rien de bon et, pour ma part, penser qu'il pouvait y avoir trois meurtriers au lieu d'un me terrifiait au plus au point. Combien de victimes allions-nous encore avoir sur les bras ?

Seuls les rares moments que je réussissais à passer en compagnie d'Alice me semblaient exaltants, depuis que je l'avais rencontré ma vie avait basculé dans un univers nouveau qui ne cessait de me surprendre, que ce soit par le biais du peuple de l'ombre ou par celui de mon amour toujours plus grand. Avant de venir à Forks, je me croyais incapable de ressentir un lien si puissant, pour moi l'amour n'avait toujours était qu'un joli mot mais aujourd'hui je me sentais enfin capable d'en comprendre le sens et surtout, je le ressentais et le vivais comme jamais.

Ce fut en fin de semaine que tout se précipita, un vendredi, la nuit venait de tomber. Il neigeait sans discontinuer depuis plusieurs heures, mon souffle formant un épais nuage de fumée autour de moi à chaque expiration. Cachant mes mains au plus profonds de mes poches, j'avançai d'un pas prudent dans la rue, je ne voulais pas risquer de tomber à cause d'une maladresse.

Arrivée en bout de rue, je me figeai, comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas comme une forme imprécise se précipita à une allure démentielle sur moi. Mes pensées se bousculèrent tout aussi rapidement, je savais que je ne pourrais éviter ce qui m'arrivait dessus, qu'était-ce d'ailleurs ? Quelque chose de menaçant c'était une évidence, mais jusqu'à quel point ?

Un homme s'arrêta devant moi, il était d'une pâleur mortelle, ses yeux rouges vifs étaient ce que j'avais pu contempler de plus menaçant en ce monde, et le contact de ses doigts froids, glacials lorsqu'il me saisit sans aucune manière, de façon brutale à la gorge… La réalité de la chose me frappa instantanément, il n'avait rien à voir avec les Cullen, rien à voir avec Alice et pourtant, pourtant c'était bel et bien un vampire qui se dressait devant moi, une lueur avide dans ses yeux rouges, froids, sans âme.

Je ne saurai décrire la peur qui s'empara alors de mon être, mon esprit sembla se déconnecter, j'étais comme incapable de bouger, incapable de crier, incapable de la moindre chose. Je sus instantanément que j'allais mourir sans opposer la moindre résistance, il m'avait cloué sur place, je le regardai droit dans les yeux comme hypnotisée et, il semblait prendre tout son temps comme souhaitant plus que tout que je prenne la pleine mesure de la situation.

La mesure de la situation, je l'avais parfaitement prise. Et, lorsqu'il planta ses crocs dans ma chair, la seule pensée qui me traversa fut pour Alice.

*.*.*.*

A suivre...


End file.
